


Something to be said of tender hearts.

by ottersandhedgehogs



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gremma, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersandhedgehogs/pseuds/ottersandhedgehogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Graham never died because Emma sacrificed half her heart for him. And also its less than a day before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to be said of tender hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ana who makes all my Gremma dreams come true.

It was still early when Emma's blue eyes opened just a fraction. Enough to notice the lack of her fiancée in bed beside her. Maybe it was the chill in the air that woke her. By now she had been so used to the warmth of Graham's body in bed beside her or anywhere for that matter, that a lack of him always made her feel as if something was missing.

 

Her mind wandered as she twisted in their bed to be on her stomach, mindlessly pulling Graham's pillow to her. The scent of sandalwood and coffee still lingered on the pillow, working it's way up into Emma's nose and making her sigh dreamily as his scent completely engulfed her.

 

After a while the blonde's head tilted upwards, allowing her eyes to peer out of the bedroom window to the line of trees that just seemed to go on and on forever, like the swells of the sea.  A small smile wore on her lips as she just merely laid there in peace. This view from their apartment was always beautiful. But this morning it was even more so. A dense mist hung along the tops of the greenery, hugging to the leaves and needles. All the while the sun had decided to peek through sending a wave of yellows and oranges over the top. To Emma the colours appeared to be reaching towards her, drawing her in. Graham would love this sight.

 

Where was he anyway? Just a single thought about him brought Emma out of her daze. Suddenly she was back to laying in a cool bed in one of his button ups with his pillow tucked under her chin. "Graham?" Her voice croaked out, dry from sleep.  

 

______________________________

 

Most nights Graham slept soundly. Always with his body curled around Emma, holding her tight to his chest so their hearts would beat in unison making him feel as if they were truly one. Of course in his mind they always had been and he knew they always would be.

 

The digital numbers on the bedside clock read 2:17 AM when the bleariness that kept Graham’s eyes in a daze subsided. His throat was dry, lips cracked feeling when he realised he was laying there with Emma curled up on his chest, hand on his heart, their heart. He’d been dreaming of wolves. Red eyes glowing in the dark greens and browns of the forrest. Yellow teeth bare and snarling as the entire pack had encircled him.

 

It had been years since he dreamt about the wolves. Ever since Emma, they didn’t haunt him anymore. Whether it be in his dreams or while he was most definitely awake. His chest rose and fell slowly as his lungs allowed him to take in large amounts of air that he exhaled through flared nostrils. All the while You were just dreaming. Emma is right here and she isn’t going anywhere. ran through his mind. This blonde creature that seemed to be made out of pure stubbornness was his rock. An anchor for him. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. After all, half of her heart beat inside of his chest, strong enough for the pair of them. No matter how down he was he could always count on her and that’s why his ring was now around her finger and why his name would be hers.

Quietly he laid there, his own fingers circling around the silverband on Emma’s ring finger with his head turned towards the window.

 

The night was still early of course. In it’s infancy really at least he always thought so. Nights to him could stretch on for years because that would mean having Emma beside him sleeping like the beautiful savior he knew she was and would always be. After all, she saved him many times over and he owed her so much, but all he could do was to pay her back with pure love.

 

Somehow his mind still lingered on the dream. It was just fragments now. The wolves, and Emma being taken from him, ripped from his grasp. Awake, he didn’t know how this could be true or if it had even happened. With a simple shake of his head he chalked it up to wedding nerves and nothing more.

 

Outside the stars twinkled above. A crown for the velvet of the night sky and Graham let himself fall into their beauty as he held onto Emma tightly. Images of constellation outlines danced in his mind and on the back of his eyelids as once more sleep consumed him.

 

___________________

 

“Graham?”

 

Emma’s voice reached Graham’s ears making his stomach drop to the floor. He swore he’d been quiet as a church mouse so he wouldn’t wake her. Apparently he was wrong.

 

“Yeah Em. I’m right here. Just um...just give me a moment yeah?”

 

A slight rustling noise reached his ears and he realised she was still in bed, rolling around most likely to get a bit more comfortable. Even the sounds she made brought a smile to his lips. Today was their day. The day they’d become whole.

 

When the stars were still overhead, twinkling like diamonds encrusted in a blanket of velvet, Graham had snuck out of the apartment to head to Granny’s in order to pick up fresh piping hot bearclaws as a surprise for Emma. Those very bearclaws were now nestled upon a plate beside an extremely oversized coffee mug which Graham labeled as “novelty sized” mug of cinnamon infused hot chocolate, complete with whip cream and a cinnamon stick on top.

 

The tray of her most perfect breakfast was held tightly in Graham’s calloused hands. “Emma love...can you open the door?” Another rustling of sheets and the door cracked open a hair, enough that he was able to use his hip to push his way inside. Emma had already bounded back into bed, hair up in a messy bun with wisps of hair poking out here and there, framing her face. The sight was angelic in a sense. The sun creeping in through the windows seemed to form a halo around her head, making her glow and Graham could feel their heart well in his chest at the sight of her.

“Graham….” This time she spoke his name softer, delicately with those striking blue eyes of hers locked onto him. “What’s wrong?” She could feel it too. Whatever this emotion was that striked him.

 

“I um...sorry. Nothing. You just...you look beautiful is all.” As he stood there, soaking up her beauty he nearly forgot the tray in his hands.

 

“That mug is ridiculous.” Emma was yawning and digging the heel of her hand into one of her eyes trying to wake up a smidge more. Five in the morning was not really a time she ever liked to be awake.

 

A blush crept into Graham’s cheeks but he shrugged as he moved to set the tray down on her dresser. “I just thought I’d do something special for Mrs. Humbert.” As he spoke, he took strides towards the bed. Emma’s leg was exposed and he took the opportunity to plant light gentle kisses from her ankle all the way up to the curve of her hip.

 

“It’s still Ms. Swan for what….twelve hours….” She rebuttled quickly but soon died down once she felt his lips upon her skin. His breath was hot against her cold skin causing her skin to prickle and her eyes to close.

 

“I don’t care what I call you besides mine love.” Even with her eyes closed she knew he was hovering over her now. He was so close she could already taste him on her lips.

 

“I’ll always be yours. I have your heart and you have mine. They’re one in the same.” Lightly his fingertips brushed over her jawline and stopped behind her ear. The U of his hand framed her ear and his fingers pushed into the softness of her hair.

 

“No matter what happens. I will always find you. I promise.” Graham’s promise was sealed with a heavy kiss. One that made them both forget about hot chocolate and bearclaws, sunrises and wolves. One that made them forget about Storybrooke just long enough to be completely swept up with the other, lost in the ocean that was one anothers eyes.

 

 


End file.
